


Piss n Vinegar

by McMilkThistle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bros work out together, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky just wants a room mate that doesn't suck, Eventual Romance, M/M, Russia vs America, Sharing a Room, Steve is a bro, Steve is adorkable, Yoga, punks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is once again changing room mates, after Thor, Hulk, and Danny aka Iron Fist. He just wants some one laid back whose not on steroids, that he can make his last two years of college go as smoothly as possible, until a certain all American citizen shows up, and proceeds to fuck, fist and shit on Bucky's hopes for a quiet graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piss n Vinegar

Bucky Barnes again has switched room mates. Why you ask? Maybe it was the potency of Bruce's steroid infused sweat, when he worked out. Or maybe even listening to all those indie records Danny played while he meditated. Either way he found himself in the arms of said hippie, who was squeezing him half way to the death. Death as a final good bye, this really was the worst day ever.

"I'm gonna miss you brother. Our time was short lived, but grand, I will cherish our memories of union forever." He smelled like incense, and Bucky pulled away and dodged another one of his 'bro-hugs' as he finally slipped out of the doorway, almost knocking into his replacement, who had a huge smile plastered on his face, as he slammed the door behind Bucky. 

"Well, good bye hippies and body builder hello, hopefully normal person?" Bucky chimed, but didn't hold his breath on that, slinging his duffle bags over his shoulder, and wheeling his suit case down the hall, and up three floors. Occasionally checking the room number, and the dorm map. "Room G32." He said to himself, the room was the first on top of the stairs, with a slate black door, decorated in stickers. Bucky rolled his eyes, shrugging his bags off beside the door, his weight set hitting the floor with a loud thud. He knocked, hearing muffled sounds coming form inside.

Bucky braced himself, behind that door could be the worst room mate to date. Worse than Hulk. Worse than Danny. Worse than, he shuddered in disgust, Thor. He gripped the handle and opened the door.

"Love is an Open DOOOoooooOOOrrrr" Bucky blinked, the sound track to Disney's frozen assaulting his ears worse than a barbwire Q tip. The blonde on the bed, looked up. Bucky gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. Greeted by a huge sunshine grin.

"Hi! I'm Ste-"

SLAM!

**Author's Note:**

> Worth a continuation?


End file.
